


Breakfast in Bed

by themoonowl



Series: A Real Hero [25]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Coffee, Fade to Black, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Military Jargon, Morning After, Samed Is A Boy Scout, Some of it, Spicy, but it's actually, creative uses of biotics, or rather starts off spicy, that talk you have at the beginning of a relationship, though that's the title really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: Things get spicy after the second date. But what comes after?





	Breakfast in Bed

After agreeing to take the date over to the Normandy and a fast and slightly intoxicated skycar ride later, Samed and Kaidan stumbled in the ship's airlock—lips pressed on lips as the decontamination filter passed through their bodies. 

Pulling him by the hand, Samed rushed Kaidan to the elevator and punched the ‘up’ button; the door closed with a click behind them followed by a thud and a low satisfied groan from Samed as he found himself pinned against the inner metal casing by the Major.

With a faint ring, the elevator door opened and Samed was the one being pulled by the hand now; a bluish glow surrounded Kaidan's body, his eyes burned hot and hungry with want. Samed felt the hairs on his body stand up in response and there were pulses of energy coming from the Major, particularly his hands. Kaidan pressed him—this time gently—to the door and brushed a biotic hand on his chest. Then abdomen. Finally—and with a smug spark in his amber eyes—he started stroking the tented cotton fabric of the military pants Samed wore, his biotics making—God, he wanted him, bad.

With his one hand occupied, Kaidan took Samed's left and pressed it on the holo lock, leaving his right free; which he slid lower along the Major's back, hip and—beer-scented hot breath, mixed with a subtle moan on Samed's lips was Kaidan's response; right before the door opened.

Another satisfying  _ thud _ later and Samed found himself pinned against the wall again; Kaidan pressing his glowing self onto his body, lining his neck with short electric kisses as the cabin door closed and locked.

* * *

The pain that gnawed more and more with each rumble of his stomach forced Kaidan awake. 

He slowly opened his eyes to a datapad on the other side of the bed and a subtle smoky and musky smell lingering on the sheets—Samed's. His lips curved into a smile as he picked up the stray datapad and read its contents.

> _ Getting you a snack. Be back soon. _
> 
> _ -S _

What a sweet guy. Breakfast in bed—and Kaidan thought he would be the one to play the romance card in this… Whatever this was. It was too soon to tell, but also—not really. This night— _ this whole thing _ —was three years overdue. Too much time lost. And he was a special guy, alright. Even when assigned to the original Normandy, there was something about him that just. Clicked.

He placed the pad back on the nightstand and scooted upwards in a sitting position. If the Commander was bringing breakfast in bed, it was only fair he greet him accordingly.

This gave him the opportunity to really take the room in.

It was wildly different from the captain's quarters on the old Normandy. A fish tank on the right and— _ no way _ . A giant display of model warships. There was no question about it—he needed to take a closer look. He got up, climbed up to the work space and leaned on the table, almost sticking his face on the glass.

All sorts of small replicas of military ships hung inside, from all over the galaxy. The Destiny Ascension was certainly the most eye-catching one, but the whole fleet—an Alliance cruiser, a turian freighter… Even a mini UT-47! And both Normandys! These things always arrived in boxes too, usually unassembled, so he had to—well of course he'd go through all the trouble. Maybe even put an eezo core in each one.

His thorough inspection of the ships was cut short by a mechanical ring behind him that brought with it the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Followed by a quick, "Nice ass."

Kaidan turned—the special guy he spent the night with stood at the door, holding two cups in both hands and no shirt on, the occasional dark hairs standing out on his athletic olive chest.

"Heh, I think you made that very clear last night."

"What can I say, Alenko." Samed gently placed the cups on the worktable, next to where Kaidan leaned. "I appreciate fine works of art."

"Do you now?" He grabbed Samed by the waist and spun him around, planting a wet kiss on his lips when his stomach grumbled. "Shame. Guess the moment's gone, huh."

"Not in the slightest." Samed gave him a peck on the lips and reached for the side-pocket of his pants. "Got you something." He pulled out two brown plastic-wrapped cubes—enertabs. Like what they’d get out in the field when rations ran low. "Everyone's out on shore leave and the mess doesn't have supplies yet so all I could scrounge up were these."

"The coffee smells fresh though, how'd you find something in there that's not leftover army mocha?" Kaidan grabbed one of the cups and brought it closer to his nose—the earthy aroma filled his senses.

"Palestinian ground coffee with cardamom. Got the five remaining bags they had on the Citadel a while back, but I rarely get a chance to make some with all that's going on."

"Oh? So is this, what? An old family recipe?"

"It is." Samed crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face. "Hope you like your coffee bitter, Major."

Kaidan took his first sip of the dark liquid and the usual tasty harshness of unsweetened brewed coffee met his tongue. And something more—sort of like a subtle minty flavour peeking through. It was damn good coffee, alright.

"Couldn't have it any other way. And." Kaidan put the cup back in its tray. "Couldn't have  _ you _ any other way." He pulled Samed into a loose hug, lightly trailing his lips on his jaw, his senses filled with Samed's smoky scent and the earthiness of the fresh-made drink. "Breakfast in bed, coffee…" He sighed. "Stop being so damn perfect, Shepard. Or I'll never leave."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Samed's voice hummed low and husky.

"Well we can't just beat the Reapers with pillow talk."

"Are you questioning my battle strategies, Major?"

"Sir, no sir," Kaidan said with a low murmur before his stomach grumbled again.

"Come on, you need nutrients Alenko. Should give you enough boost for some… pillow talk later."

Samed pulled away and tossed him an enertab. Kaidan's stomach grumbled again, but the thought of eating one of these—if he wasn't starving, he'd definitely pass.

He unwrapped the thing and took a bite; the chewiness occupied his mouth far longer than it was supposed to. At least the taste was somewhat decent. Overly sweet, like eating solidified hot chocolate.

His back pressed to the wall-side of the table, his sight remained occupied with this special guy that stood across from him. Samed struggled with the weird texture as well, occasionally taking a sip of the coffee—probably to make it go down faster—but still making a focused pout with every chew. It was...adorable, actually. But he—well, both of them—deserved some real food.

"You know," Kaidan started. "If we have time, I should make us a nice warm dinner. Yeah. Much better than eating compressed soy proteins."

"Playing the romance angle, Major?"

"Heh, well you can't be the only one in this, uh—here—with the grand romantic gesture of breaking and entering into a bar and then getting me coffee the next morning."

Kaidan thinned his lips and shifted his gaze down.  _ This here? _ Did he forget to speak or something? 

Maybe now was the perfect time to bring that whole " _ what are we _ " thing up. Yeah. Better do it early, just in case—well, better than leave something hanging. Again.

"So, uh. Listen." Kaidan put the enertab to his side, took a deep breath and straightened up. "I wanna treat you right, Shepard. And I know we're in the middle of a war and everything but." He sighed. "We've lost so much time and… Well I wanna be here. You know? That's what I want. What do you want?"

Samed raised his brows at his question. "I want you."

Kaidan chuckled. "Well that's a simple answer."

Samed put enertab and coffee down and closed the distance between them—one hand on Kaidan's waist, the other on his face. Lips touched lips, just as gentle and delicate as the first time Samed kissed him. "You said it yourself." His chocolate brown eyes pierced through his. "We've lost so much time. I finally found you. I'm not letting go. Kaidan."

Kaidan sighed. For such a simple answer, his eyes clouded for a second.  _ I finally found you _ . Huh. The guy had a way with words, whether he knew it or not.

"I'm not letting go either..." Kaidan pulled him into a full hug. Samed’s warm chest on his, he pressed a hand onto barely-formed curls and touched his forehead to his. "...Samed."

  
  



End file.
